swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Candice Woodcock
Candice Cody is the Sole Survivor of SS5: Guatemala. She previously competed in SS2: Fans vs. Favourites. Candice is most remembered for her SS5 performance, where she outlasted her entire alliance, and beat out the expected winner and physical player, Lex, in the Final Immunity Challenge. She then went on to win the season, with all 9 of the jury votes. SS2 SS2: Candice is one of the 12 fans who were selected to compete in SS2. She was placed on the Gota tribe. Her tribe won the first challenge, and lost the second. Brandon told Candice to vote Michelle, while Brandon told Michelle to play her idol and vote Candice and it worked; Candice was voted out and got 23rd place. Voting History SS5 Candice was selected to return to compete with 8 other second chances and 9 new players. Candice made a pre-season alliance with Laura, Tyson, Fabio and Danielle. However, she was placed on the Nakúm tribe, with Danielle, Fabio, Zoe, Danni, Nick, John, Tom and Booby John. Candice was close to Fabio, Danni, and Nick. Her tribe lost the first challenge, and they voted out the inactive Bobby John in a 7-2 vote. Nakúm won the next challenge and Candice found an idol, but lost the 3rd challenge. Candice knew that her original ally, Danielle was running the game, that is why she decided they need to vote her out, and the whole tribe voted Danielle, who got eliminated third. Then, the Nakúm tribe lost again. The numbers were 5-2, Candice, Danni, Fabio, Tom and Nick on one side, John and Zoe on the other. But, Nick flipped, making the numbers 4-3. Candice played her idol on Fabio, to make him more loyal to her. That idol negated 3 votes againts Fabio, and Zoe was voted out with 4 votes. Tom, who didn't know about Candice's idol started to target Candice, because "she is threat, she had the idol". Nakúm won the 5th challenge, but they lost the final challenge before merge, where Nick flipped back to the majority, and took John with him, and Tom was alone, who asked Nick to vote out Candice. Nick told it to her, so Candice asked Fabio to vote John, in case that Tom plays the idol and it happened: 4 votes didn't count againts Tom, and it was a 1-1 tie between Candice and John. Candice knew that Tom would vote againts her again, she also knew that Danni and Fabio would keep her, so there was only wild card left: Nick. Candice convienced him to save her, and it worked: John was eliminated with 3 votes againts him on the revote. Then, the game reached the merge point at the final 12. Tom was still gunning for Candice, so she thought the smartest move would be voting him out, because he'd join the other alliance anyday. Candice's plan worked, Tom was voted out in a 11-1 vote. Candice gave an answer that made the newbies feeling uncomfortable in the game, that is why the Yaxhá alliance wanted Candice out. However, Tyson and Laura, who were Yaxhá members, joined the Nakúm side because of their pre-season alliance. Laura had the Yaxhá idol, and she played it on Candice, because she was informed that the Yaxhá alliance is voting Candice 100%. Candice, Laura, Tyson, Fabio and Danni voted the biggest powerhouse on the Yaxhá side: Brenda. Nick threw his vote, and the Yaxhá alliance voted for Candice, however, their votes didn't count because of the idol play and Brenda was sent packing. At the next tribal, Nick flipped once again, this time to the Yaxhá alliance, so the numbers were 5-5, and the votes were also 5-5 between Fabio and Lex. At the revoting, the get the Yaxhá alliance's loyalty Danni voted Fabio, who became the 2nd jury member. At the next tribal, the Yaxhá members thought they have the majority 6-3, but Danni was actually on the Nakúm side. And because of that, Nick flipped back, for the 4th time in the game, because he thought Danni is his closest ally. Due to that, Nakúm had the numbers and voted out Steph 5-4. At the final 8, Lex and Candice started to talk. Lex asked Candice to flip and vote Tyson: it was a lie because he voted Danni, Candice said yes and it was a lie, she actually voted Gervase. Danni even got Natalie to flip and vote out Gervase, who was voted out 6-2 and made the 4th member of the jury. The game arrived to the final 7 part. Natalie and Lex were on the outs, Lex had an idol and he also won immunity, Candice, and her closest ally Laura thought he would play it on Natalie, that is why they came with the idea to blindside a big jury and physical threat: Tyson. Their plan worked, and Tyson was sent to Ponderosa. At the final 6, the players realised how close are Candice and Laura to eachother, and with Candice having immunity, Danni, Nick, Natalie and Lex blindsided Laura. At the final 5, Candice felt she is completly alone, that is why she had a hard work with flipping back Danni and Nick back to her side. Lex and Natalie wanted Danni gone because of her mid-merge game, but Candice, Danni and Nick all voted Natalie, making her the 7th member of the jury. At the final 4, Lex won his 4th immunity, Candice and Danni turned againts eachother. Candice convinced Lex and Nick to keep her and vote Danni, who was voted out in a 3-1 vote. Candice won the final immunity challenge, and she decided to elimminate Lex, the challenge dominator instead of the wishy-washy Nick. At the final tribal council, Candice actually talked about her game, while the main part in Nick's sppech was talking shit about Candice's game. And it bore the fruit: Candice won the season with all 9 jury votes FOR her.